Garden of Spectors
by MarikRules
Summary: changed rating just to be safe.Tea’s Aunt is letting her and the rest of the gang stay in her mansion for the summer. There’s a tragic story behind the house though. Everything seems fine, until Marik becomes sick with a deadly viris. And says that he hea
1. Default Chapter

MarikRules: Hello back with another story. I thought it up during history class.

Bakura- looks more like you've been reading to many ghost stories. Anyway MarikRules owns nothing, she does own the plot. Unless it was on some show or in some book.

Summery: Tea's Aunt is letting her and the rest of the gang stay in her mansion for the summer. There's a tragic story behind the house though. Everything seems fine, until Marik becomes sick with a deadly viris. Andsays that he hears voices calling to himfrom the garden behind the mansion. The gang thinks it has some connection with the house's past, and what happened to the couple that lived there. Marik/Bakura, Marik/OC Hope you like.

00

0

Chapter 1 Summer plans and The Mansion

"So what should we do this summer?" Yugi asked. "Well my aunt has this really pretty mansion, with this beautiful garden. She said I'm welcomed to bring friends and vacation there a while." Tea said. "That sounds kind of boring." Joey said. " Well it's by a nice city with a lot to do. And it's by a beach." Tea said. "A beach? Well that changes a lot." Tristan said. "It does sound like fun." Serenity said. "So who all should I say is going?" Tea asked. "Defiantly count me in." Marik said. "And Me." Bakura replied and wrapped an arm around Marik. "Okay who else. Let's see, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Y. Marik, Yami, Yugi, serenity, me, Tristan, Joey, Duke and Mai." Tea said. "You think Kaiba will want to come?" Yugi asked. "I doubt it." Joey said. "Well then everyone go home and pack, we leave tomorrow." Tea said. They all agreed and left to go home.

The next day everyone was packed and ready. "So how exactly are we getting there?" Duke asked. "My mom will drive us in her van." Tea answered. "Okay then." Duke replied and everyone got in the van. They drove for a while. When they got to the next city everyone looked out there windows. "Wow this is a pretty big place." Serenity said. "We won't be to bored this summer." Tristan commented. They headed in down a road with a more closed in neighborhood. There were a lot of huge houses. "Wow these houses are gorgeous." Serenity said. They approached the Mansion. It was a huge mansion. Very pretty. It had a flowery scenery all around. It had a huge garden in the back. "Wow is this the place? It's beautiful." Mai said.

They went up to the mansion. Tea's aunt was at the door. "Well what do you think of it?" She said with a smile. "It's great, probably better then kaiba's." Joey said with a laugh. "I'm glad you like it. Tea why don't you help them find some rooms?" Her aunt said. (She'll be called Debbie Gardner. Why I can't think of anything creative at the moment.) "Okay, sure." Tea respond. They all headed inside. They went upstairs to look for rooms. "Let's see everyone gets their own room. So just choose one. These are all guessed rooms. My Aunt likes having friends stay here." Tea explained. Everyone choose their rooms. They decide to explore the place a while.

"Wow this is a nice place." Serenity said. "How long can we stay?" "As long as we like, at least two weeks." Tea said. "We should unpack our stuff." Yami said. Everyone agreed. They went to their rooms to unpack. Marik headed to his room. He started unpacking thing. He started hearing a whispering sound. He looked around. But saw nothing in his room that would make the sound. "Hem must be one of the others in their room." Marik said. He suddenly started feeling cold. "That's weird, its summer. It must be the air-conditioning." He said. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt and throws it on and started unpacking more. When he was done he met the others in the hall. "Um Marik why are you wearing that? It's summer." Bakura asked. "I was cold, isn't the air up to high?" Marik asked. "Feels fine to me." Tristan said. Marik shrugged.

"Let's just look around." He said. They went to look around some more. A while later they went to have dinner.

"I hope you like it. I've been cooking all day before you arrived. Wanted to make sure there was enough for all of you." Debbie said. "Well that might be a problem with Joey and Tristan around." Yugi said. Everyone laughed and started eating. After that the sat around then living room. "Hey Ms. Gardner you got any video games?" Tristan asked. "Um not that I know of." Debbie replied. "I brought some." Tea said. " I knew I'd have to be prepared." Everyone began playing video games a while before deciding it was time for bed. They all headed to their rooms. Marik went to his room and opened the window to let the warm breeze in. For a minute he thought he saw someone in the garden. He looked again but no one was there. He shrugged it off assuming he was seeing things. He laid down and fell asleep.

00

0

MarikRules: I'm ending there. I'm not good with beginnings. Hopefully next chapter will be better.

Marik- so liked? Didn't Like. Think it needs to be destroyed. Please review.


	2. Whispers in the night

MarikRules dances around- Wow reviewers already. Thank you so much Kotori-chan and ang3l-blue. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. And ang3l-blue I had in the summery who was paired up but it was cut off. So far the pairing is Marik/Bakura and Marik/OC.

Bakura- It was just 2 reviews, don't let it go to your head.

MR- Oh be quiet. It's only the third day posted, besides people reviewed this faster then The Ring Curse on it's first day. Which by the way has been updated. I'm on a roll with updations. Yay me. Anyway I don't own anything excepted the plot. But if it's copyrighted somewhere then I don't own it either. Knowing my luck I read it somewhere and forgot. Anyway on to the story.

00

0

_"Marik?… Marik?" a voice called. It sounded like a girl. "Marik come to me." She called. Marik found himself standing in the garden of the mansion. 'How did I get here' He thought. The girl walked over to him and gently kissed him on his lips. Marik backed away. "Hey I'm taken." He replied. "Soon you will be mine again." She whispered._

Marik sat up in his bed. He was shivering. "What a weird dream. And why am I so freaken cold?" He said and got up. He put on the warmest cloths he had and walked out of the room and down the stairs to eat. Not to many people were up yet. He wasn't surprised to see Joey and Tristan up and eating at the food Debbie was preparing. He laughed a bit. Joey looked up. "Hey Marik, why are you wearing such hot cloths?" Joey said. "I'm cold I don't know why." Marik replied. "You're not coming down with something are you?" Tristan asked. "I feel fine. Just really cold." Marik replied. "I'll check the AC." Debbie said and went to turn it down.

Marik sat at the table and helped himself to some of the food. "We were thinking of heading down to the beach today, what do you think Marik?" Tea said brightly. "Sure sounds like fun." Marik said. "I hope you don't plan to wear your winter cloths down there." Joey stated. "I'm sure I'll be fine once I get outside." Marik said. It wasn't long before every one else got up. And eat breakfast. A lot of them questioned Marik's clothing.

"Well should we head down to the beach?" Tea asked. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. The went up to unpack their swimsuits. Marik went to change as well. He walked up to his room. And put a cooler outfit on and grabbed his swimsuit. _"Marik…"_ Marik turned and looked around for the person who just called him. No one was there. " I think one of the guys are trying to scare me. Like that will work." He said and left the room. He met the others down stairs. And they headed out. To Marik's relief it was warmer outside. He didn't understand why the coldness of the house only effected him. They got to the beach.

Most of the group jumped in the water. The rest hung out on the beach. Marik laid out a towel and laid down on it. He decided to just stay in the warm sun, before getting in the water. He still needed to warm up a little. He was happily relaxing. That didn't last long. Marik felt a bunch of water splash over him. He got up. "Bakura what was that for?" He shouted. "I don't know. I was bored." Bakura replied. He laid down next to his lover. "So how you doing?" Bakura asked. " Fine, I don't get whats up with the house though." Marik said. "Everyone else is fine. You get cold last night to?" Bakura asked. Marik nodded. "How about you and me keep each other warm tonight?" Bakura said with a smirk. Marik blushed. "Yeah that'd be nice." He answered.

It was about sunset when everyone decided to head back to the mansion. They packed up and headed back.

When they got there they just went their own ways. Marik and Bakura went into the garden. Marik started shaking. "Whats wrong?" Bakura asked. "It just got cold all of a sudden." Marik answered. "You think the house is affecting you somehow?" Bakura asked. "I don't know." Marik answered. Bakura smiled and wrapped an arm around Marik to warm him. He then reached over and picked a rose and gave it to Marik. "Here this will make you feel better. I love you." Bakura said and gave Marik a little kiss. Marik smiled then jumped slightly when he heard a hiss. _"How dare he…"_ A voice said. It sounded like that girl from his dream. "Marik are you alright?" Bakura asked. _"You are mine and mine alone…" _Marik suddenly felt dizzy and fainted. Bakura quickly caught him. "Marik! Marik!"

Bakura brought Marik inside and laid him on the couch. "What happened?" Yami asked. "I don't know one minute we're talking then the next he just faints." Bakura explained. After a while Marik woke up. "Marik are you okay?" Bakura asked concerned. "Yeah, what happened?" Marik asked. "I'd like to ask you. You just collapsed." Bakura said. "I'm not sure. I thought I heard someone saying something from behind us, then I just got so dizzy. I'm fine now." Marik explained. "Maybe there's so flower or plant in the garden your allergic to." Joey suggested. "Would a plant have that much affect on someone?" Tea asked. "I think it's possible." Joey said. " Well I'm fine now." Marik said. "Lets get ready for bed." Yugi suggested. "But it was only sunset a while ago." Marik said. Y. Marik laughed. "Yeah well you were out for quit a while." He replied. " Wow, well then I guess we should head to bed." Marik said.

They all headed up to bed. Bakura stopped Marik. "You still want a roommate?" Bakura asked. "Sure." Marik replied. They got ready for bed and got in the bed. Bakura wraped his arms around Marik. "Nice and warm?" He Asked. Marik nodded and snuggled closer. They both drifted off to sleep.

_"He won't have you long, you are mine Marik…"_

00

0

MR- I'm ending there.

Marik- When am I suppose to get sick.

MR- eventually don't rush me. I have plans for this story, it just takes me a while to get there.

Marik-Read and review.


	3. Accidents and Posession

MarikRules- Hi! Back with updates. Thanks for the reviews HotieMarik and Kotori-chan. Yay I should have mentioned it was yaoi. I'm still debating I might up the rating. I tend to write stuff over PG without realizing so, I should up it, before I write something and get in trouble. I just realized I didn't give a description of the girl. Uhh? Okay she has long black hair, pale skin, blue eyes and is about 16. Don't like then use your imagination and picture her differently.

Bakura- That was fast.

MR-Yeah well, I want to get as much done as I can before I'm computer less.

Bakura- Whatever anyway MarikRules owns nothing.

00

0

Chapter 3 Accidents and Possession

Marik woke up and smiled when he saw Bakura cuddled next to him. Bakura stirred. "Morning." Marik said with a smile. Bakura smirked. "Your happy, I guess I should sleep with you from now on." He said. "Yay that'd be great." Marik said. "Okay then. Well let's go eat." Bakura said and they headed downstairs.

Two days and there was already arguing. "I want to go to the Mall." Tea said. "Shopping is so girly. Let's go to and arcade." Joey said. "But we have games here." Mai argued. "But there's mostly boys and I think they all agree on arcade." Joey said. "Come on guys. There has to be a mall with an arcade, there usually always is." Yugi said. "Fine we'll go to a mall them." Joey surrendered. "You all are arguing already." Serenity said coming down stairs. "Yeah well, we tend to get on each other's nerves after a while." Joey explained.

After breakfast they headed out to the mall. The boys ran for the arcade. The girls decided to go real fast to get in some games of DDR. Everyone ran to random machines. Tea started looking for someone to challenge. "Hey Yami come challenge me!" She called. "I'm not going to be very good." Yami said. "Come on just once." She pleaded. "Fine." Yami stated. The others gathered around the machine to watch.

Yami did pretty well. Tea smiled. "I'm impressed." She said. "Thanks." Yami replied. "Okay who next?" Tea said.

"I'll try." Marik said. "Okay Tea replied. They started the game. Marik did pretty well. It was into their second round. Marik was getting better. _"You use to dance with me all the time."_ A voice said in Marik's head. Marik jumped back and tripped off the platform. "Marik are you okay?" Tea asked. He just laid there for a moment. Y. Marik and Bakura rushed over to him and helped him up. "What happened?" Y. Marik asked. "I'm not sure. I just tripped is all. I think." Marik answered. " Let's give the DDR a break for a while." Duke said. Everyone nodded. "Let's get something to eat!" Joey shouted. Everyone laughed and decided to go to the food court.

"Let's see I want that and that and that." Joey said looking at the different food choices. "Joey! Just pick something." Mai said annoyed. "Okay, Okay. Uh, I'll get hamburgers!" Joey said. Mai rolled her eyes. "Wait, Let's just order a pizza." Tea suggested. "Okay." Everyone agreed. They ordered 2 large pizzas and sat down to eat. After eating they all went shopping. Much to the boys dislike. After a while they decided too go back to the house and hang out.

They got home and played some video games. Then ate dinner. They were heading up to their rooms a while later. "So you alright? You didn't hit your head when you fell did you?" Bakura asked. "No I'll be alright." Marik stated. Bakura smiled and went to kiss Marik on the lips. _"Not this time."_ Marik suddenly went into a trance like state. He grabbed a hold of Bakura's arm and shoved him to the side. "Marik! What are you doing?" Bakura shouted. "Leave me alone." He hissed. And pushed Bakura into the wall. Bakura noticed Marik didn't look normal. "He's being processed." Bakura thought. "Marik, Snap out of it!" Bakura said shaking Marik. In a few minutes Marik went back to normal. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Bakura. I don't know whats going on." Marik said on the verge of tears. Bakura wrapped his arms around Marik. "Don't worry my angel. Well figure this out tomorrow. Okay?" Bakura said comforting Marik. Marik nodded. They both got into bed and held each other. Till they fell asleep.

00

0

MR- I'm ending there. Can't really think of anything.

Marik- I'm getting possessed.

MR-Uh yes. Read and review.


	4. Clarissa Mystery

MarikRules- Hi! I came up with more so I decided to do 2 chapters.

Bakura- MarikRules owns nothing.

00

0

Chapter 4 Clarissa Mystery

Marik woke up. It was still early. It was around 1 in the morning. He heard giggling from outside. "Who would be up at this time?" He whispered. He got up careful not to disturb Bakura. He walked to the window and looked out. No one was there. "This place is really starting to freak me out." Marik said. _"Come to me Marik. I've waited and search for you forever. Now you've returned to me." _A girl's voice said. "Who are you? And why do you act like you know me from somewhere." Marik said. _"Come out to the garden."_ She said. Marik stood back. He wasn't going in to some garden, at night. With what seemed to be a ghost calling to him.

" _Come to me now." _She called. Marik went into a trance like state. He began walking to the door. Bakura stirred and got up. "Marik? Where are you going?" He asked. Marik ignored him and left the room. Bakura got up and followed him. Marik walked out to the garden quietly. Bakura followed in the same way. Neither wanting to wake the others. "Is he sleep walking? He's never done that before." Bakura said confused. He stopped at the entrance of the garden when he saw Marik approach a girl. "Who the hell is she?" Bakura whispered. Then noticed the girl was transparent. "What the?" Bakura thought.

The girl smiled. She wrapped her arms around Marik. _"I love you. I've missed you. But soon, we can be together again. This time forever."_ She said. Bakura glared. "Whats Marik doing with that girl?" He said and then noticed that Marik wasn't doing this at will, nor was he sleep walking. He was in some sort of trance. When the girl leaned in to kiss him, Bakura ran towards them. "What the hell kind of spell you got over him!" Bakura shouted. The girl looked up angrily. _"This doesn't concern you. Go away." _She said.

"He's my boyfriend! Release him!" Bakura shouted. _"Oh I'll release him. When it's time."_ She said. "What are you talking about?" Bakura demanded. She just smiled and disappeared.

Marik stood there a few minutes before collapsing. Bakura rushed over and caught him. "So that's whats been wrong with you." He whispered. "She has some power over you. We have to leave this place, very soon." Bakura said. He carried Marik back in and laid him on the bed. "Don't worry, we'll talk to the others tomorrow and figure out whats going on." Bakura whispered to Marik who was now sound asleep.

The next day Bakura was explaining things to the other. "So you're saying my house is haunted? I've never sensed anything." Debbie said sounding concerned. "I think it's because Mariks here. He seems to have some connection with her." Bakura explained. "What should we do about it?" Yami asked. "I'm not sure. We have to find out something about her. Its obvious Marik has no freaken clue who she is. But she sure knows him." Bakura said. Marik nodded. "Maybe she has him confused with someone else. I've heard of ghost doing that before. Or maybe Marik's the reincarnation of her lover or something." Tea said.

"You know, I have a bunch of stuff in the attic. It all belonged to the previous owners. You see when I got this house, it still had a lot of stuff left behind. They said No one had lived in the house a while. So I could keep it. I just stored it all in the attic. You can look to see if theres anything that will tell you about the girl." Debbie explained. "Thank you Aunt Debbie." Tea said.

They all headed up to the attic. They looked through boxes and such. "Hey! This is her!" Bakura shouted looking at a picture of the girl. "Is her name anywhere on the picture?" Yugi asked. Bakura flipped the picture over. "Clarissa , age 16, June 1972 ." Bakura Read. "Well now we know her identity." Marik said. "Yeah now we just have to figure out what she wants with you." Bakura said. "Whoa! Look at this picture!" Tea shouted. She held up another photo. "I think we found a huge clue. The picture was of Clarissa with a boy identical to Marik. "I can't say this is very surprising. I pretty much expected it." Joey said. "Okay, well now what?" Marik asked. He was slightly creeped out with the photograph. "Does the photo have names on the back?" Tristan asked. Tea shook her head. "Well let's keep looking." Joey suggested. Marik stumbled and grabbed hold of a table.

"You alright?" Yugi asked. "I'm feeling dizzy again." Marik answered. "It's her doing this to him. Why is she though?" Bakura said annoyed. Bakura went over to Marik. Marik rested himself against Bakura. Bakura ran his hand across Marik's face. Then froze. "Oh my god Marik, you're burning up!" Bakura said and put his hand to Marik's forehead. "What's wrong?" Y. Marik asked becoming worried. "Hes got a fever. It feels really high." Bakura answered. "We should get him to bed." Yami suggested. They got Marik into his room and laid him on the bed. "I'll get a damp cloth to put on his forehead." Tea said. She got the cloth and laid it on Marik's head to cool it down. "Don't worry, you'll be alright." She said. "How do you feel?" Duke asked. "I don't know. I'm dizzy, and my head hurts. And I'm just feeling sick." Marik said. "Why is she doing this? Why is she doing this!" Bakura said. "Are you sure it's her?" Tea asked. "I'm almost positive." He said. He looked over at Marik as Marik dozed off. He sighed. "I'll figure this out and help you Marik. I promise." He said.

00

0

MR- Done for now. I hope you're liking this so far.

Marik- Read and Review!


	5. She wants to Kill him

MarikRules- Hey this will probably be one of my last updates for a long time. Seeing as my home computer is not working right now. Anyway thank you Kotori-chan for the review. I'm glad you really like this.

Marik- MarikRules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.

00

0

Chapter5 She wants to kill him

Bakura continued to search through the stuff in the attic. Everyone else had went out. Marik was asleep in his room. "There must be something here. Some way to stop her." Bakura said. "Need help?" Bakura turned to see Ryou standing at the door to the stairs. "Sure, thanks." Bakura answered. "Why do you think shes doing this?" He asked. "Clarissa? Maybe since shes dead or a ghost or whatever, The only way she can have Marik is by killing him with this sickness." Ryou said. "Don't say things like that! She better not be trying to kill him! If she is I'll make her wish she was dead…Again!" Bakura shouted. "Okay, okay please calm down. I'm sure we'll figure things out. Maybe if we find out what happened to her. It will help. Or maybe this has some connection with that boy from the photo." Ryou said. "You mean the Marik look alike. That looks more like Marik then Yami Marik." Ryou nodded and laughed a little at that last statement.

"You think something might have happened to him, in this house that is effecting Marik?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded again. "It's possible." Ryou said "Well what ever the hell it is, we'd better figure things out before it's to late. I refuse to let anything happen to Marik!" Bakura said. They looked some more. "I'm not finding anything. Lets take a break. We'll get something to eat and then we'll come back to look." Ryou suggested. " Fine, but as soon as we're done, we come right back up here to look some more." Bakura said. "Of course." Ryou said. They went down stairs.

Ryou went to get some food. Bakura went up to Marik's room. Marik was still sound asleep. Bakura walked over to the bed and laid down next to Marik. He reached out his hand and gently stroked Marik's cheek. He laid his head next to Marik and relaxed, listening to Marik's soft breathing. "You're going be fine. I won't let her take you." Bakura whispered. "Bakura?" Bakura sat up and looked down at Marik. Marik had just woken up. "How are you feeling?" Bakura asked him. "Still sick, but I'm happy you're here." Marik said with a smile as he sat up. Bakura smiled back and stroked Marik's hair. "Well don't worry. I'm not going anywhere for a while." Bakura said. "But Kura, I might get you sick." Marik said. "I'm not going to get anything. I don't think you have a real sickness. Its more of a supernatural sickness. I think Clarrisa is doing it." Bakura said. Marik sighed. "I thought so, I was just afraid to admit it. What the heck is going on in this house?" Marik asked. "Heh, don't worry my love, we'll get this figured out. But the minute you get any sicker, we are getting as far away from this place as possible." Bakura said.

"That won't help." Marik said. "Why not?" Bakura said. Marik sighed. "Remember at the arcade yesturday? Remember when I triped off the DDR machine? I didn't just trip, it was her. I heard her voice in my head. It startled me and I fell. She won't leave me alone and has no intention to." Marik complained. "Well maybe it's just the city. You know, maybe you just need to be in a certain amount of distance." Bakura suggested." "Or maybe now that she has seen me, knows I exist she has a permanent hold over me." Marik said looking frightened. "Don't worry. I won't let her get you. No matter what." Bakura said and wrapped his arms around Marik.

Marik kind of pulled back. He had a worried look. "But how can you stop her. She's in my mind! She's making me sick. And she's going to make it worse. She Going To Kill Me!" Marik was starting to shiver. And was panicking. "Marik! Stop talking like that. Shes putting those thoughts in your head." Bakura said. Marik began to shake more and more. "Shes going to kill me. She going to kill me. Shes going to kill me!" Marik was whispering. "Marik! Your starting to scare me." Marik started panting slightly then passed out. "Marik! Marik!" Bakura shook Marik slightly. "Wake up, please." Marik didn't wake up. Bakura panicked and checked to see if Marik was still breathing. To Bakura's relief he was. Bakura sighed. "Don't worry I'll figure something out. Hand in there. I love you." Bakura bend down and kissed Marik's lips.

Bakura decided to go to see if Ryou was ready to go look some more. Ryou was at the table eating a sandwich he made. Bakura went to him and explained what happened with Marik. "This is really starting to get freaky. Maybe she was possessing him again. You know making him say that. It could have been her way of telling you to back off, theres nothing you can do." Ryou suggested. "Well I don't care. I'll find a way to save him. No matter what it takes. Now keep looking." Bakura said. They continued to search. "Hey I found some sort of scrapbook." Ryou said. "That's great! Its sure to help us." Bakura said hopeful. "Maybe theres a diary some where around here as well." Ryou said and began going threw more boxes. Sure enough he found one. "Property of Clarissa Selenstel." Ryou read. "Lets head dowmstairs, I thnik we found what we needed." Bakura said.

00

0

MR- I'm sorry but I have to stop there. I have really bad writer's block. I will try as hard as I can to update soon. But I can't make any promises.

Marik- Why must you put me through this torture.

MR- Because I thought this idea would be a good story and I always have to put you and Bakura at the center of attention. Read and Review.


	6. The Diary and the mirror

MarikRules- Hi, thank you everyone that reviewed. As soon as my computer is back up I will thank you individually. Well I'm kind of just draging this story on till I get to places where I can add my planed ideas. I hope everyone is likeing this.

Marik- MarikRules owns nothing.

00

0

Chapter 6 The Diary and the mirror

Bakura and Ryou headed back down stairs with the diary. "You think this will help?" Ryou asked. "It has to. There must be something in this book." Bakura said. "You think she'll mind us reading her diary?" Ryou said. "She's dead, what can she do about it?" Bakura asked. "Well look at what shes doing to Marik." Ryou stated. They passed Marik's room. Bakura peeked in. Marik was still out. But looked alright. Bakura sighed and followed Ryou to the living room.

They sat down and flipped through the diary. "Hem lets see. June 2nd ." Bakura read. "Today was so beautiful. The garden is looking so pretty, blah, blah blah." Bakura said bored and flipped the page. "Kemo and me are in the garden a lot… Who the heck is Kemo?" Bakura said. "Maybe hes that boy." Ryou suggested. Bakura read on. "Oh Ra, here comes the mushy stuff. Kemo is so cute. He's the most wounderfullest guy I've ever met. I love his dreamy lavender eyes. Hes got beautiful light blond hair and gorgous tan skin. Hey shes talking about Marik. Or that guy who looks like Marik." Bakura said. "Well now we know his name is Kemo. So maybe something happened to Kemo. And she doesn't get to be with him and now she think Marik is Kemo." Ryou said.

"But she knows his name is Marik. She hasn't called Marik Kemo since we got here." Bakura said. "Maybe when they die she became a ghost and can't find Kemo. So when Marik showed up, she thought Marik is some sort of Reincarnation of Kemo. She knows if that was True Kemo wouldn't remember her, and only knows he's Marik. So shes calling to him as Marik till she figures out how to tell him who he was." Ryou said. "That got kind of confusing. But is Marik a reincarnation of Kemo, or does he just look like him and Kemo is in the afterlife. Or Kemos still here. And Him and Clarerissa just haven't found each other yet." Bakura asked. "I don't know. Lets read on some more." Ryou said.

"How far in this book do you think we have to pass before it gives us any information?" Bakura asked. "Well we know she didn't write when she died. Unless she comes up to the attic every night and writes in it." Ryou said. "Hey lets check." Bakura suggested and looked at the last page. It ended at August 28th, 1972. "Hey that is the same year that picture of her was taken." Ryou said. "It probably fell out of this book." Bakura stated. "Well we know nothing new has been added." Ryou said. "I'm just going to keep flipping pages till I find something useful." Bakura said. "Lets see July 21st , Kemo is still sick. I'm getting worried. The doctor is saying his condition is worsening. So Kemo got sick. Like Marik is now." Bakura said. "So is she doing it, or is it just happening. Like they say the passed repeats itself." Ryou said. "I don't know, but if Kemo got sick, what happened to her?" Bakura questioned.

"Keep reading, does it say if Kemo died or not, from the sickness?" Ryou asked. "I'm looking." Bakura answered. "What's the last page say?" Ryou asked. "Lets see. With Kemo gone I don't think I want to continue on in this world. I know what happened to Kemo was no accident. That jerk Kamren was making him sick. To get rid of him and take my love. Well he won't get it. I only love Kemo. And soon I'll be with him. So let this be my last entry. Joy she committed suicide." Bakura said as he read the last page. "So Kemo was murdered? Then whats happening to Marik?" Ryou asked. "Shes killing him. Apparently killing her self didn't solve the separation problem so shes trying again with Marik assuming hes Kemo." Bakura said angrily. "So who is Kamren?" Ryou asked. "I don't know apparently some one else who liked her." Bakura answered.

"_Marik."_ Marik opened his eyes. Clarissa was standing next to his bed. "What do you want? Go away." Marik said. She placed her hand against his cheek. _"Don't worry, soon you'll understand. My love."_ She said. "I am not your love. I'm Bakura's love. Now go away." Marik said getting angry. _"Come with me."_ She said. "No leave me alone I already told you I don't love you!" Marik said. _"I want you to get your memories back Kemo."_ She said. "I'm going to guess Kemo is that guy who looks like me. Listen I'm not Kemo, I never was Kemo ever. I just happen to look like him. I'm not your love! He was not my passed life." Marik explained. She just smiled. _"Well were going to get your memories back. Then you will know you are Kemo. Now follow me. You don't have a choice, as you are aware I can control you. Now come."_ She said.

She grabbed Marik's hand and lead him over to the huge mirror in his room. "Where are we going?" Marik demanded. _"You'll see. You know mirrors are portals for ghost. But don't worry as long as you are with me you can get throw."_ She said. (Mirrors scare me at least in the dark.) "Where are we going? Lets me go!" Marik shouted. _"Don't worry. Just come with me. I won't harm you." _She said and went into the mirror. "Let me go! Bakura! Someone Help me!" Marik shouted. He pulled back. Clarissa entered the mirror. She turned and reached out her arms and grabbed on to Marik and pulled him in. "Help!" Marik shouted.

From down stairs Joey head Marik's calls for help. He rushed upstairs and throw open Marik's door. "Marik whats wrong?" He asked. He looked around the room. Marik was no where to be seen. "Marik! Marik where are you?" He asked and looked around the room. He rushed down stairs to everyone else. "Um guys, Marik's gone."

00

0

MR-Hope you all liked the chapter. I have no clue when I'll be able to update again. I'll try.

Bakura- Read and Review, if you ever want to see Marik again. HAHAHA.

Marik- that's not funny. Hurry with the next chapter MR I want to see what happens to me.


	7. Clarissa's memories

MarikRules- Hi, back with another chapter. Still haven't been able to check reviews yet sadly. But my computers up and running again so I'll be able to update faster yay.

Marik- MarikRules wishs really bad that she owned yugioh but she doesn't.

00

0

Chapter 7 Clarrissa's memories and search for Marik

"I think she took him!" Joey shouted. "What!" Bakura shouted. "I should have sent that witch to the shadow realm a long time ago!" Bakura said. "Now what do we do. She has Marik. And who knows if she intends to give him back." Ryou said sadly. "I'll find him. Marik I promise I'll save you." Bakura said. "Well there's nothing we can do but look for him." Yugi said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Tristan said. They went off to search.

----

Marik continued to struggle with Clarissa. "Where are we?" He asked. "In the past." She answered. Her voice was normal, not a ghostly whispers anymore. She was also no longer transparent. But a solid normal girl. "You don't look like a ghost any more." Marik said. "Of course not. We are back in the past. Sort of. I brought you here to get your memories back. Does anything here feel familiar Kemo?" She asked. Marik glared. "I'm not Kemo and no." He answered. He looked around. They were outside the Mansion. Only a few things were different. The mansion wasn't nearly as old looking. He could tell they weren't in his time anymore. But nothing was familiar to him as Clarissa hoped would be.

"When do you plan to let me go back?" Marik asked. "Not for a while. I want you to see all your memories. If this works, you are Kemo." She explained. "And if it doesn't and I'm not?" Marik said. "Then I will be saddened and keep trying." She said. "What if you finally realize I'm not Kemo?" Marik asked. "Then I guess I will release you and have to go back to looking." She explained. "Well then lets try this." Marik finally agreed.

----

"He isn't anywhere in this house." Tea stated. "We can give up. Where could she have taken him? I don't think she could have taken him that far." Joey said. "I've never heard of a ghost like her being able to leave her property." Duke said. "Well theres no way any of us are giving up." Bakura stated. "Now keep looking."

----

After being shown many memories and occurrences from the past. Marik sighed. "Clarissa, I still don't remember any of this. I'm telling you I'm not Kemo." Marik said. "You have to be! You look just like him. And I haven't been able to fine him for years. And its to much of a coincidence that you show up in summer. The same time all this began to happen. And around the same time when we had first met. Its to coincidental." Clarissa said. "I know but I'm telling you I'm not him. If I was don't you think I would have responded happier to you immediately? Instead of staying away from you?" Marik asked. "Well, maybe." Clarissa said. "Can I go back now?" Marik asked. "Fine, but only till I find another way to convince you, you are Kemo." Clarissa said. Marik sighed. "I'm not Kemo." He said. "Well I'm getting to the point where I don't care." Clarissa said. "What do you mean?" Marik asked. "I mean I don't care if you are Kemo any more. I want you anyway." Clarissa said with a smile has she walked up to Marik and kissed him. "You see, you are so much like Kemo. I'm in love with you Marik Ishtar." She said. "You said you'll let me go." Marik said. "Don't worry I will. You can't stay here. These are only memories. Besides you're still alive. But soon you'll be mine." Clarissa said.

Marik pulled away from her and ran to the room that would be his. He ran up to the mirror and tried to get threw. But couldn't. "Help! Please someone!" Marik shouted.

----

"_Help! Someone!"_ Bakura looked up. "It's Marik." He said. "But where is he? And why does his voice sound so faint and ghost like?" Joey asked. "Let's go find him!" Bakura said and immediately headed in the direction of Marik's voice. They ran into Yugi and the other outside Marik's room. "You hear him to?" Yugi asked. Bakura nodded. They ran in the room. "Its coming from the mirror." Tea said. The ran to it. Marik's image was in the mirror. He was banging against the glass. _"Help Bakura!"_ He called. "Marik I'm here!" Bakura said placing his hands on the mirror against Marik's.

----

Bakura became visible to Marik. "Bakura!" He shouted excitedly. "Marik are you okay?" Bakura asked. "Yes but she's keeping me trapped here and won't let me go till shes ready. She wants to kill me." Marik explained. "We have to convince her your not Kemo." Bakura said. "She doesn't care anymore. She wants to take me anyway." Marik said. Suddenly Marik felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him away from the mirror.

----

They others saw Marik being pulled back then disappearing. "No Marik! She took him." Bakura said. And banged his hand against the mirror. "Be careful if you break the mirror you might trap Marik in there forever." Duke said. "Well now what?" Bakura asked. "We'll find a way to save him. Don't worry." Joey said

00

0

MR- That's all for this chapter. I just came up with even more ideas for this story. I hope you like them.

Marik- Read and review.


	8. Hospital Trip

MarikRules- Hi! Back with another chapter to Garden of Spectors. Thank you Catherine Lion, Emma and Kotori-chan for your reviews.

Bakura- What about the Ring Curse?

MarikRules- Haven't had any ideas for that yet. Don't worry I'll get to it. I own nothing are you all happy?

00

0

Chapter 8 hospital trip

"Let me go Clarissa!" Marik shouted. "You struggle too much. Fine." she sighed. She released Marik. "But you will be mine." She said and pushed him threw the mirror.

Marik fell threw and landed in Bakura's arms. "Hey. Miss me?" Marik asked. "Well yeah." Bakura stated hugging him. "So how are you feeling?" Yugi asked. "Well fine." Marik looked at the mirror. "For now." He said.

They went down stairs. "I'm never letting you out of my sight till this is over." Bakura said. "Great." Marik said snuggling close to Bakura. "Maybe we should go to bed. It's getting late." Ryou suggested. Everyone agreed. They headed to their rooms. "Let's go to my room tonight." Bakura told Marik. Marik nodded. They entered Bakura's room. Bakura took his mirror down and threw it in the closet. "Hopefully she won't bother you." He said. Him and Marik got on the bed and snuggled close together. Bakura wrapped his arms securely around Marik. And they both fell asleep.

"_You will be mine Marik. No matter what."_ Clarissa whispered. The next day came. Marik and Bakura got up. Bakura smiled. "I guess she decided to leave you alone." He said. Marik nodded. "She didn't even bother me in my dreams." Marik said. "Lets hope she's not trying to get you to let your guard down." Bakura said. They went down for breakfast. Everyone greeted them. "So she left you alone? This is the first night shes done that." Yami said. "Yeah." Marik replied.

"_I haven't left you alone. My power just hasn't taken affect."_ Clarissa said. Everyone looked around expecting to see the girl. But didn't. _"My plans start now."_ She said. Marik became dizzy. He collapsed onto Bakura. "Marik. Leave him alone Clarissa!" Bakura shouted. Yami felt Marik's head. "He's running a fever. It's extremely high." He said. Marik started shaking and breathing heavily. "Lay him down!" Tristan shouted. Bakura laid him on the sofa. Tea got a thermometer out and took Marik's temperature. "110 degrees! He shouldn't even be still conscious. (I don't know the temperature when people lose consciousness. Once I had a 100.8 temperature and everyone freaked out because I was confused and said it was 108. So I'm guessing 110 would be bad. )

"Maybe we should call an ambulance." Joey suggested. "It's not going to do any good." Bakura said. "We can at least try. And maybe if Marik is away from here she can't get to him." Y. Marik said. Bakura agreed. They took Marik to a local hospital. Everyone sat in the waiting room while doctors were examining Marik.

Bakura sighed. Tea put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay." She said. "I hope so." Bakura said. A doctor came up to them. "You here about…" He looked at his clipboard. "Marik Ishtar?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Wow lot of people." He said. "Well how is he?" Bakura asked. "Well we can't say. He's in bad condition. But the reasons are unknown." The doctor said. "Will he be okay?" Tea asked. The doctor sighed. "We don't know. He's currently dying. We don't know what to do. We're sorry." He said.

"What do you mean he's dying?" Bakura shouted. "I'm sorry, but we're losing him and theres nothing we can do." The doctor said. Bakura sighed. "Can I see him?" Bakura asked. The doctor nodded. "But only one at a time please." He said. Everyone nodded. Bakura went into the room. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Marik. Marik was pale. Well as pale as an Egyptian could get. He was unconscious. Bakura sat in a chair next to the bed. He grasped Marik's hand. "Marik. Come on. You're stronger then this. Don't let her win. Come on wake up." Bakura said softly.

"_He won't you know."_ Bakura turned and saw Clarissa standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Stay away from Marik!" Bakura shouted_. "What are you going to do about it? Look at you, completely helpless. Standing there as Marik lays there dying and all you can do is watch."_ Clarissa said. "Yeah well you were loads of help to Kemo. You knew he was being murdered and you didn't do anything." Bakura said. _"I found out to late." _She said. "Well I'm not letting you harm Marik!" Bakura said.

"_Relax I'm not going to kill him. You all ruined that by bringing him here. He must die in the garden. "_ Clarissa said. "Then we'll keep him here." Bakura said. Clarissa smirked_. "Well that won't work. I'm going to let Marik get better. So the hospital will release him."_ She said. "Then well leave this city." Bakura said. _"Try again. Like Marik told you a while back. My control is permanent. I'll make sure he comes back to the garden."_ Clarissa said.

00

0

MR- Well that's all I can think of.

Marik- You're so mean.

MR- Yeah well oh well. Read and review.


	9. Clarissa's plans

MarikRules- hey everyone sorry about the long delay. I've been busy and have had absolutly no ideas.

Bakura- plus shes been lazy.

MR- oh shut up. any way I own nothing and I forgot where I was going with this story.Thank you everyone that reviewed.

Mistress-oblivion- no it didn't sound rude. well I didn't know so just pretend it was lower or clarissa was keeping him alive. And wow thats cool. I just chose the name Clarissa at random.

Anyway on to the story.

00

0

chapter 9 Clarissa's plans

"Go away Clarissa." Bakura said. "_You know Marik's not the only one my powers work on. Why don't you go away and leave us alone for a while."_ Clarissa said. Bakura felt dizzy. "I'm not letting you control me." Bakura said. _"You can't stop me." _Clarissa said. Bakura passed out. Clarissa smiled and went over to the bed. _"He won't bother us for a while."_ She said.

Marik stired then opened his eyes. Clarissa smiled. _"Hello cutie." _She said. Marik sat up. "What are you doing here? Wait where am I?" He asked. Clarissa rolled her eyes. "_Your stupid friends brought you to the hospital. It ruined my plan for us." _Clarissa said.

"Your plan. Your still trying to kill me. I don't love you! Will you get that in your head?" Marik said. Clarissa sighed. "_I don't care. I'll eventually get you to love me. And who knows, maybe death will make you Kemo again_." She said. "theres no stopping you is there?" Marik asked. Clarissa shook her head. Marik then noticed Bakura on the ground.

"Bakura!" Marik shouted leaping out of the bed and rushing to Bakura. "What did you do?" Marik demanded. "_Don't worry he'll be fine."_ She said annoyed, then smirked as an idea came to mind. _"You really love him don't you?"_ She asked sounding sad. Marik nodded. "Of course more then anything." He responded. "_Would you give your life for him?"_ Clarissa asked. "Yes, why do you care?" Marik asked. "_As you can see I made him pass out. I have power over everyone. I can even make him die." _Clarissa said. Marik suddenly reliesed what was going on. "You'er saying you'll kill him if I don't do what you want. Clarissa smiled. _"Yup, wow why didn't I think of this before?" _She said. "Because you'er stupid." Marik said. "_Better be quiet or I'll snatch the life from both of you." _Clarissa said.

"If you can kill me why use Bakura's life as a threat?" Marik questioned._ "Becauase, even when I kill you I can't make you love me. How ever if Bakura's life is on the line."_ she explained. "But if I'm dead why wouldn't I want Bakura to be with me?" Marik asked. _"Because I'm puting all your friends lifes on the line now."_ Clarissa said. Marik glared at her. "You'll kill them all. How heartless can you be?" Marik asked. _"Not heartless just wanting to get what I want no matter what. And what i want is you."_ Clarissa said. "You are so evil. How could anyone have ever loved you?" Marik asked. Clarissa gasped looking hurt. _"I wasn't always like this. But when Kemo was taken from me, I was angry."_ She said. "So your going to break me and Bakura apart?" Marik said. _"Yes, I'm convinced you are Kemo. And I love you more then anything. I can't die for you but I'll kill for you." _She said.

"Just leave me alone!" Marik shouted._ "Meet me in the garden tonight." _She looked at Bakura. _"If you want him and the others to live." _And with that she dissapeared. Bakura suddenly woke up. "Damn her." He said. He looked up and saw Marik who had started crying. "Marik, whats wrong? Did she hurt you?" Bakura said angry. Marik shook his head. "No but she will." Marik said. "What do you mean?" Bakura asked. Marik looked at him sadly and explained to him everything. "Damn, we have to stop her. What ever happens you can't give in." Bakura said. "but she's going to kill me either way. Why take you and the others down with me?" Marik said. "Let go home and divise and plan with the others. And with that they left the hospital room.

"What do you mean she's going to kill us? You mean if Marik doesn't agree to love her we're all toast?" Joey said. "Yes thats pretty much it." Bakura said. "Well Marik it was nice knowing you how you and Clarissa have a wonderful afterlife." Joey said. "Joey! Marik is not giving himself up to her. We have to stop her." Bakura said. "Well how are we going to do that?" Tristan asked. "We don't know yet." Bakura answered. "If Marik isn't Kemo then can we try summoning him?" Tea asked. "You mean hold a seime (what ever those are called.) try to summon his spirit? Then what? Hi Kemo your girlfriend is crazy and whats to kill this guy that looks just like you." Duke said "Well what else should we do?" Tea asked.

"I still said just keep Makir as the offering." Joey said. "Thats mean big brother." Serenity said. "Well we better think of something. Marik's suppose to meet her to night." Yami said. "You know some ghost can only be around for a certain time period. Maybe summer is hers. If we avoided her till summer ends." Tea said. "But what if shes not that type of ghost? And with everyones life on the line, can we risk it?" Ryou said. "We'll think of something." Yami said.

_"It doesn't matter what they do. Marik will soon be mine."_ Clarissa whispered

00

0

MR- well all out of ideas. Actualy I didn't have anything planed for this chapter. amazing what you come up with when you just sit down and type.

Marik- well read and review.


	10. Mine Forever

MarikRules- Hello, yes I'm back. Sorry its been so long. School takes a lot out of my schedule. As you can see I do update more over the summer. Anyway this is most likely the second to last chapter of Garden of Spector. Don't worry I have another fic planned. Don't know how well it will work out. Its going to be similar to Garden of Spector. But most of the ideas came from the movie Dark Water. Which I don't own. Well we'll see how well that turns out. Well now for the story. I actually did have this written out but lost the paper it was on. Oh well. Marik?

Marik-MarikRules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She wishes she did though, because then the show would be all about me. Much like this story.

00

0

"So should we try the Seaonce?"(I think thats how its spelled with an accent above the e.) Tea asked. "We can try, but what if it doesn't work? Or Marik really is Kemo?" Yugi asked. "If Marik was Kemo, then he would probably be drawn to Clarissa like Kaiba is to the blue eyes white dragon." Yami said. "Not in that kind of way though." Kaiba said a little disturbed. "Well lets just get this over with." "So whats the first thing we do?" Tristan asked. (I have no clue how these things go, I read about some in ghost stories so I'm just guessing here.) "Well we'll need candles." Tea said. "Okay, I'll get some." Joey said and left to find some. "Then I think we sit in a circle and hold hands." Tea said. "Thats gay." Bakura complained. "So are you." Tea responded. "Shut up." He replied. Joey came back with some candles.

They sat in a circle after lighting the candles, and held hands. "Now I think we try to call his spirit." Tea said. They tried this for a while. Nothing was happening. "Maybe he moved on and doesn't want to be bothered." Duke said. "Lets try a little longer." Tea said. They did but still nothing. "What are we going to do?" Marik asked getting nervous. "Well this isn't working new plan." Bakura said. "And what is that plan?" Yugi asked. "I don't know, can't any one come up with something? I know one thing, we're not giving Marik up." Bakura said. "But that won't help. She'll kill him anyway only we'll die too." Ryou said. "So what, if Marik goes I'll go with him." Bakura said. "Yeah but the rest of us aren't so agreeable with that." Joey remarked.

"Hey if we pretend not to really know Marik and say this the first time we met him, you think she'll leave us alone?" Joey said. "Not likely, she leaving people's liefs in Marik's hands so he'll feel bad and choose to go with her. She doesn't care about how well we know him." Tea said. Bakura smacks Joey for even saying that. "What part of we're not giving Marik up, did you not understand?" Bakura asked annoyed. "Bakura. I'm not letting everyone die just because of some ghost. If nothing else I'll just have to go." Marik said. "Marik!" Bakura shouted. "What? I'm just saying they're right. Why should all of us die when its just me she wants?" Marik asked.

They all just sat there. "What are we going to do? It's getting late." Mai said. _"Yes it is."_ Clarissa said in Marik's mind. "Leave me alone." He said mentally. _"But I love you." _She replied. "If you love me then let me live." Marik responded. _"Not likely to happen. Don't worry in time you will love me and we'll be happy for all eternity."_ She said. "Just leave me alone." Marik said to her. "_Very well my love. See you soon."_ She said. Marik felt a cold brush against his cheek and assumed she had kissed him. Marik sighed. It was getting later and no one could think of what to do.

Soon night had fallen. Clarissa giggled from the garden. _"Marik night as fallen come to me."_ she said. Everyone heard her. They gave Marik worried looks. Marik sighed and turned to leave but Bakura grabbed his arm. "Don't go." he said. "Bakura...I have to." Marik said. Marik started to walk out to the garden. Bakura was close behind him. Marik reaches the garden. _"Marik!"_ Clarissa said happily. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She then noticed Bakura._ "I was hoping you wouldn't come. Theres nothing you can do so leave."_ She said. "Not a chance." Bakura replied. _"No matter."_ She said. She waved her hand as if dismissing someone. And with that Bakura was thrown backwards across the yard. "Bakura!" Marik shouted. He tried to run to him but Clarissa held tight to him._ "Leave him. He'll be fine. Now where were we?"_ Clarissa said. She held Marik close and looked into his pretty lavender eyes._ "Marik are you ready to be mine forever?" _She asked. "I don't think you're going to give me much of a choice." Marik answered. Clarissa smiled.

She put her hands on Marik shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. As she kissed him the area surrounding them became misty like a cloudy aura surrounding them. Marik suddenly felt himself getting weak. Bakura got up and ran to them to try and stop Clarissa. But Clarissa held him back. Bakura watched as Marik started falling on to Clarissa, the mist seemed to be coming from his body. "Shes draining his soul." Bakura thought. He didn't know what to do. _"Clarissa stop!"_ A voice shouted.

00

0

MR- I'm ending there. For now. I finally updated yay me. Next chapter will most likely be the last. Then I will post my new one. And I will get to my other fics eventually. I hope you liked this chapter.

Marik- Am I going to die?

MR-You'll have to wait and see. Read and review please.


	11. Reunited

MarikRules- Hi people this is the last chapter of Garden of Spectors, but don't be sad I have a sequal. Its for Bakura fans this time. Well its like this one only Bakura is the victum and Mariks protecting him. Okay well this chapter I can not take complete credit for. My friend JaCinta actualy wrote this chapter. I was just stuck on how to end it all so she helped me out. Well I did look over it and put in changes, So we kind of wrote it together. I hope you like it. And I hope you'll read the sequal Dark Water Spirits.

00

0

Chapter 11 Reunited

Clarissa then turned around to the sound of the voice that was heard. She then saw in front of her a man who was wearing a black tuxedo with the appearance of purple lavender eyes, platinum blond hair, and Egyptian tan skin. Clarissa then sat Marik who was half way alive down. She walked over to the familiar looking man with ease. _"Ke- Kemo? Is that you?"_ Clarissa asked._ "Why yes my love, it is."_ Clarissa then moved in on Kemo at a fast pace. She quickly wrapped her arms around Kemo. _"My Kemo! Finally I have found you! All these years I thought you had left me."_ Clarissa said hugging Kemo._ "My dear Clarissa I would never leave you. It's just that I too had a hard time searching for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. When I first heard you had committed suicide to yourself I immediately stared searching for you but I couldn't find you anywhere." _Kemo said _" You were looking for me?"_ asked Clarissa. _"Yes my love. Once I heard you were searching for me as well I was so happy. But who is he?"_ asked Kemo who was pointing at Marik. Clarissa then walked over to Marik who was lying helplessly on the ground. She gently picked him up and held him in her arms. _"This is Marik. He's the boy I mistaken for you."_ She said _"Really? You thought he was me?"_ asked Kemo looking at Marik. _"Yes. When I first saw him I knew he had to be you because he looked just like you with the same features and everything. I trying to convince him that he was you but he kept rejecting it. I was infecting him with this god awful sickness so he could die and I could finally have you. Now I know that he was right. He's not you."_ Clarissa then put her hands on Kemo's face._ "This is the real you."_ Kemo then moved towards Clarissa as she was gently putting Marik down. She moved in on Kemo and kissed him. _"Oh Clarissa, I'm so glad were together again. I promise to never again leave you,"_ said Kemo holding Clarissa's hand. _"We better leave now Clarissa and return back to our own world."_ Kemo said as he was walking towards the portal to the sprit world. "_Your right Kemo. But first I must restore Marik's life back."_ Clarissa said picking up Marik._ "Right. I'll be waiting Clarissa."_ Kemo said as he walked towards the portal.

Clarissa then laid her hands on Marik's face and Marik then woke up to see the sight of Clarissa. "Huh. Where am I? Why do I feel so strange?" asked Marik. _"Marik."_ Marik then look at Clarissa who was still holding him in her arms. "Clarissa? What's going on?" asked Marik. _"Do not worry Marik, I will not hurt you. Your safe now."_ Clarissa said. "I thought you were going to kill me and make me yours forever." Marik stated. _" No Marik. I found who I was looking for. The real Kemo finally found me and now we can live in paradise forever. I thought at first you were Kemo but then I realized I was wrong and you were right. I'm very sorry for putting you through all this stress. I'm sorry for making you suffer the sickness I planted in you. I'm sorry for all the threats I made to your friends. And I'm sorry for trying to take you from your lover. I just thought you were Kemo for sure."_ Marik then moved closer to Clarissa "I'm not upset. It was a common mistake. I mean you gotta admit I do look a lot like Kemo." he said. _"I'm really glad your not upset Marik. I just wish I could make it up to you."_

"Well promise me this. Promise me you'll live a happy afterlife with Kemo and that you won't separate form him again." _" I promise Marik. You know you may not have been Kemo but I was really starting to fall in love with you."_ Marik then stared moving away from Clarissa. "Ok that's a little to much." said Marik. _"Oh, your right. I'm sorry Marik. Well I better get going. Kemo's probably waiting for me on the other side." _

Clarissa then started walking towards the portal. Clarissa then stared fading away towards the light of the portal. The portal started to disappear as the fog faded away. Marik then found himself back in the garden at the mansion.

Marik was just about to walk back inside the mansion when he heard someone crying. He then followed the sound of the crying. It was Bakura who was sitting on the side of the water fountain. Marik then walked over to Bakura. "Bakura, why are you crying?" asked Marik. "Why do you think I'm crying? I'm crying because that witch took you and killed you! Now because of her I'll never see you again! Never! All because of some guy named Kemo!" Bakura screamed. "Bakura, I'm right here Clarissa's gone. We don't have to worry about her anymore." said Marik laughing. "Whatever Marik! I know where you are. You're……..your right here! Marik! Your back and your alive!" said Bakura hugging Marik. "Yep! In the flesh!" yelled Marik. "But how? I thought Clarissa took you and turned you into a ghost. Did she finally realize you weren't Kemo and moved on?" "Well, something like that. But let's not worry about that. Now that I'm back I'm yours forever." Marik then moved in and kissed Bakura. Bakura gave in to Marik's kiss.

"Hey look, it's Marik and he's ok!" They then heard a voice coming from one of the mansion's windows. It was Tea. Everybody then ran out to the garden to meet Marik and Bakura. They were all happy to see Marik alive and they were very surprised. "Marik! Good to see you buddy! Did you finally teach that ghost a lesson?" asked Joey. "Well let's just say we won't be seeing her around here again." laughed Marik. "Aww, does that mean I have to cancel my appointment with the ghost busters?" said Ms. Debbie. "Umm Aunt Debbie, why did you call the ghost buster team?" asked Tea. "To get rid of Clarissa of course." There was silence, and then everybody laughed.

Everybody then headed back inside the mansion. They were all tired from the long night. "Man I'm bushed! I'm heading back to the sack. Goodnight guys!" said Joey who was yawning. "Goodnight." everyone said. They all headed back to their rooms and went back to sleep. Bakura and Marik were the only to standing in the hallway. "Wow! This has been some night hasn't it?" asked Marik. "Yeah. I'm just glad you're ok. I thought I lost you forever." responded Bakura. "You'll never loose me Bakura. I'm stuck to you like glue." Marik said as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist. "Do you need a cuddle partner tonight?" asked Bakura. "No not tonight. I think I can sleep alone tonight." said Marik. "Ok baby. See you in the morning." Bakura then kissed Marik on the cheek. He then started walking back to his room.

Marik then walked back to his room. He quickly took his shirt off and had only his tan cargo pants on. He then laid in his bed and fell asleep.

Bakura got to his room and also went to sleep. At the back of his mind he heard a voice. _"Bakura..."_

The End

_00_

_0_

MarikRules- Yes the ending right there is suppose to indicate the sequal which I had up but took down for editing but I'm doneits called Dark Water spirits please go read it.Its short and not that good I might edit it again.


End file.
